Mind over Matter
by Teenageconlover
Summary: Katie Lawson is just your average girl, or at least she used to be. The battle of New York may have killed her parents but it also gifted Katie with her telepath and telekinesis powers. Since then she's been running around NY keeping a low profile making ends meet, living on her own that is until she runs into a certain bug boy and his iron mentor. {OC x Peter... maybe?}
1. Chapter 1- Intro

I was just walking along the street minding my own business… well as much as a telepath can mind their business. When out of nowhere this kid blows past practically knocking me down as our shoulders bump.

"Sorry" He yells back over his shoulder as he continues to run.

**_Gotta find a place to change into the suit…an alley, perfect!_**

That was interesting I thought to myself as I put my fallen earbuds back in. I tried to avoid reading people's thoughts as much as I could. As much fun as it sounds being able to read minds it was really just annoying and overwhelming. Hearing everyone's detailed inner monologue got old real fast. After a while it all sounds pretty much the same. Except every once and a while you find a kid running to an alley to change into a suit. What 15-year-old wore a suit? And was someone ever really desperate enough to change in an alley when there are Starbucks with bathrooms on every corner.

It peaked my interest enough to follow him. I took my earbuds back out and laid them around my neck. I continued to walk in his direction picking up my pace a little each time I heard someone think of him.

**_Woah…kids have no respect these days_**

**_Who does he think he is running into people like that_**

**_Why do all the cute boys run away from me_**

The last one made me smile. Girls could be so self- absorbed. I finally caught up and turned the corner into the alleyway. I looked around but didn't see anyone and then there was a rumble behind one of the dumpsters

**_Shit… There has got to be a better way to do this. Maybe I should just wear the suit all the time. Then I wouldn't have to waste so much time every time someone needs Spiderman._**

That definitely got my attention. This kid was Spiderman. Of course, I'd seen him all over the news every time any crime happened he always seemed to be around. He didn't really blow up until all the stuff in Germany and then there was that whole thing with the bird man. What was his name, eagle? raven? Vulture! That's right why is everyone an animal name these days. Vulture, Spiderman, Black Panther the list goes on. Anyway, Spiderman was the one standing right in front of me. People had pictures in the suit and heard his voice, but no-one knew who he was. I decide to get a better look, but as soon as I took another step

**_Someone's here, shit. Secret identities are hard. Who is walking in an alley. Just don't make any noise and maybe they'll leave. I've seriously got to get better at changing _**

I decide to step back and cross the street, stopping myself just past the other side of the alley in front of a convenience store and wait. I close my eyes and try to focus. Block the rest out and just focus on the rambling boy in the alley.

**_Where is the subway, it's almost 10, I'm going to be late._**Thought a lady in a pantsuit speed walking past me.

**_Damn she got a fat ass. yeah, I'm definitely tapping that_**_. _That came from the vile construction worker down the road

**_I can't believe I've gone up another size, that's it I'm not eating anymore._**The girl coming out of forever 21 across the street.

Come on. Just focus. I thought to myself taking a deep breath.

**_Okay suits on. Man, I love this thing. Clothes in Backpack and backpack behind dumpsters. Finally, Spiderman is back in action. Okay crowded street. I need to get higher. Climb the wall._**

I instantly turned and looked up to the roof. After a minute a saw a quick blur of blue and red flash across the building before I heard-

**_ It's swinging time. Woohoo man this never gets old_**

I listened to him until his thought faded away. he must've gone too far for me to hear. Once I lost focus on his thoughts the constant buzz in my head of thoughts came back urging me to put my earbuds back in to drown it out with some ACDC. I turned back around and walked down the alley to the dumpster. I tried to pull it forward to get behind it, but it wouldn't budge. With a quick look, over the shoulder to insure I was alone, I focused my mind, held out my hand and willed the dumpster forward. Hearing people's thoughts may have grown annoying but controlling things with your mind was never not cool. I found the backpack he'd been thinking about and started to look inside. After taking out the clothes on top, the rest was filled with books and binders. A school bag, Spiderman sounded young, but I don't think anyone expected a high schooler. Midtown School of Science and Technology. Fancy place, must be a smart kid I thought to myself. I opened the binder and flipped through the pages until I found an old quiz with an A at the top and a note right under "Excellent job Peter, keep up the good work!"

Peter. Spiderman's name was Peter huh. I guess you do learn something new every day. I put everything back in its place and returned the book bag behind the dumpster. With a quick glance and a wave of my hand I willed the dumpster back against the brick wall. I thought about sticking around and waiting for him to come back, but I figured the kid was stressed enough about his identity he clearly wasn't ready to be known. I head back to the street and continued on my journey to Stark Tower.


	2. Chapter 2- A run in with Spiderman

I never really planned to become a criminal. I guess nobody ever does. But when you're parents are killed when you're only 10 years old it just seems to be the easiest way to survive. Sure I guess I could have stayed in foster care, but that was hell. With bitchy foster moms and perverts for dads it's not much of a home. That and people really started to freak out when a girl half their size could throw them up against the wall with only a glance.

So after the third house I decided to bail. I packed up my things and lived on the streets for a month or so. It started out okay I had a little money that I had saved that lasted me a few weeks of sandwiches and such. It didn't take long for that to run out and for New York winter nights to freeze me. One night I was just too cold and hungry I went into a store, walked through the aisles and just slowly filled my bag with food then when the manager wasn't looking I bolted for the door grabbing a hoodie on the way out.

I knew it was wrong of course. My parents had raised me to be a good person and all that but they weren't around anymore so I usually tried not to think about them. After that first stealing spree, as I called it, I started to get bolder and bolder with what I took. I slowly got better with my powers that really helped. First I would focus my head to shut off any cameras, then I could cause any distraction to get workers to leave their station, I would open the cash registers with my mind. Then after I was done I could also be able to hear if anyone had been thinking about me. It was really quite easy. Most places had insurance anyway so no harm no foul right?

As the years went by I kept upping my game. Instead of registers I went for ATMs. Instead of using my cash to rent cheap motels I would take enough to rent out apartments. How does a 13yr old rent an apartment you ask? It took some trial and error but I got it down. I figured out that I could mind hack into any computer and put in or change anything I wanted. So I would just wait until someone was moving out and change the lease to look like they never left and take their place. Then as long as I would just mail in my rent each month nobody every bothered to check who was living there. It wasn't a glamorous life or anything but it suited me just fine. During the day I would just wonder around the city. I spent a lot of time in the library reading books on anything and everything. I found it took less focus and mind power to make stuff happen when I knew the process of how things worked. So I read a lot on computers and other technology. The only time I ran into problems is when the occasional concerned lady or security guard would stop and ask me where my parents were. This made me try to stick to places that kids would be seen alone without cause for worry. So I avoided fancy adult restaurants or any high end stores. It was the simple life for me.

Today I had just come from the library returning my book on programming before I went to go pick up my monthly supply of cash. I tried to go less often but that meant taking out large amounts every time I went. Most ATMs have limits to what you can take out, I had overridden them before but I had set off the security alarm. So this time I had been reading up on the programming on them and I had finally thought I could figure out how to take what I needed without the system knowing. I tried to avoid hitting the same ATMs too often in case someone would catch on. But when I cut any camera footage and with no actual credit card information to track the police didn't have anything to go on. I had gotten too comfortable, maybe that's why I had been so surprised when Spiderman showed up this time.

I was just next to Stark Tower using the ATM on the side of the building when I heard a familiar voice in my head

**_I am late. Mr. Stark's going to be mad. He hated when I was late he's such a busy man. I'm lucky he gives me any attention at all. I told him I would be there at 3:30 and it's… almost 4. Ugh stupid flash wasting everyone's time at decathlon practice… again._**

Who was that? I didn't usually recognized voices since I didn't often hang around the same people. Stark? Was this person talking about Tony Stark? What person is hanging out with Ironman and on decathlon team. It sounded like a kid. I tried to blow off my thoughts and continued to focus on the ATM, grinning when I seemed to accomplish my goal and my $5,000 in cash started rolling out of the machine. I was just about done putting in my bag when I heard the voice again.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not nice to take what doesn't belong to you?"

Huh that's weird. It sounded so real. Wait that was real shit. I turned around just in time to miss a web heading towards me. I quickly zipped my bag and threw it over my shoulder. Shit now I remember where I had heard that voice. It was Peter or Spiderman that I had found earlier. I had to admit the suit did look nice. Katie stop it, focus. Another web came flying at me I waved my hand and diverted it to the wall. This surprised the boy across from me and he shot out another one, and another one. I kept waving them off, slowly backing up walking my way back towards the main street. With every web I avoided he sent out more faster. This kids reflexes were insane.

**_My webs aren't flying straight they keep swerving. Something must be malfunctioning. Why won't they hit her? Why is she so young? She must be my age, who my age is hacking ATMs, much less one of Mr. Starks? Focus Peter detain the criminal first then ask questions. Wait her hands, it's like she's shooing off my webs. Is she some kind of superhuman. Oh man not another one. _**Peter thought as he kept shooting webs at be taking steps towards me every time I backed up.

"Jeez how are you doing this?" He said out loud to me at me as he set his hands down, giving up on webs and started running at me.

**_Well webs aren't working looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way. Wait I'm not supposed to hit girls… Peter stop she's a criminal it's okay it hit criminals right? What would Aunt May say? I just won't hit her hard, she's a girl she can't be that strong I'll just be gentle and stop her. _**

Well shit I thought to myself as the kid started charging at me. I tried to avoid big displays of my powers in public but this seems like a good time for a exception. I threw my hand up focusing my mind at the kid in the suit. I picked him up off the ground and threw him back against the wall of the building. Maybe that was a little hard I started to think, he's just a kid.

"Sorry didn't mean to throw you that hard, but I don't really want to be caught right now" I called out to him as I started look back towards the main street. But before I could turn around he was up and coming at me again. That's right he's not just some regular kid, he's Spiderman.

**_What the heck? Seriously how is she doing this? Come on Spiderman if you can take down the Vulture you can handle this girl. _**

Just before he was going to reach me I picked him up again this time holding up both my hands and gritting my teeth as I threw him back hard deeper down the side street we were on. This time before he hit the back wall he shot of a web that pulled him back towards me like a bungee cord.

"Not so fast" he called out to me as he came back towards me.

I caught him midair before he reached me and threw him back against the side wall. I was about to do it again but before I could he shot a web at my arm knocking me a step backwards and making me lose my focus and drop him. Before I could even blink he was back on this feet pulling the web and me towards him.

"Ah ha! I gotcha now!" He cheered to himself.

I grunted trying to resist his pull but he was ridiculously strong. Think Katie I thought to myself looking around, smiling when my eyes landed on a trashcan. I quickly focus on it and throw it at him. His reflexes seem to know it's coming and he dodges it. But it does manage to cut the web attached to my arm allowing me to take some steps back. I look over to the sticky web residue still stuck on my arm, gross. Okay now, I'm starting to get real tired of playing with this boy. I pick him again before he can take a more a step towards me. I start to throw him back against the wall, he manages to shoot another web at me like before, but this time I'm ready. As the web comes out towards me I hold up my other hand and wave it back towards him sticking him back against the wall.

_ **Come on Spiderman! How'd I'd let her stop me with my own webs. I thought spiders couldn't get stuck in their own webs. Man this is not good. I got to get out of here. **_

I smile and sigh as I listen to his thoughts, happy when he realizes he's stuck. Once I'm satisfied that the web will hold him long enough for me to have a head start on leaving I turn around. I only make 2 steps before a large red and gold metal man drops down in front of me with a heavy *CLINK* Oh shit, this is bad.


	3. Chapter 3- A run in with Ironman

Well this day just keeps getting better and better I thought to myself as Ironman stood up in front of me.

**_What is going on here. I swear I can't leave the kid alone for two minutes. How did he caught in his own web. Who is this chick? Did this little girl serious just try to rob me? Me!? What is going on here? _**

As I heard his thoughts and watched as he looked me up and down I started to squirm. The man was intimidating. Or at least his suit was. He then looked to Peter and raised his hand flashing a small red laser that sliced through the web releasing Peter/Spiderman to the ground.

**_This is so embarrassing. Now Tony is never going to keep seeing me as a kid. _**

I listed to Peter think as he jumped down off the wall and started walking past me towards Ironman. He snatched my backpack from me with a web as he went by. I didn't react. I focused on their minds and starting listening to what I assume is a conversation they were having whispering through intercoms in their suits.

**_You didn't have to come out here Mr. Stark. I totally could've handled this._**

**_Clearly_**

**_She has some kind of powers. She kept throwing things at me, waving off my webs. I think she's controlling things with her mind. Have you seen something like that. What should we do. Oh and here's your money back. _**

**_Yeah I saw kid, Friday showed me the security tape. He's looking up everything on her now. We need to get off the street before someone sees. Take the bag and meet me upstairs. _**

They spoke quickly and before I could snap out of my head and react to what I heard I felt metal against my arms. I blinked and looked to find myself face to face with Ironman as he flew me up the side of the tower. Shit this was high. It only took a minute before we reached the top balcony where he landed an I pushed myself back away from him.

"What the hell?" I gasped out as I hunched over tried to catch my breath.

"Oh she speaks. Great. Now you can tell me who the hell you are and how you just threw a 200 pound dumpster at my friend here." Ironman or Tony Stark said to me and his suit was being taken off of him by mechanics coming out of the floor. I looked around to where he gestured to his friend to find Spiderman standing a few feet away still holding my backpack.

"Well… I'm waiting?" Tony pushed when I didn't answer.

"Katie " I blurted out finally catching my breath now standing up straight.. "My names Katie"

"Do you have a last name Katie" Tony questions walking towards Spiderman. He took my backpack from him is he continued off the balcony inside.

"Lawson" I answered as I absentmindedly followed him inside.

"You get that Friday?" Tony called out a he set my backpack on the bar and proceed to dig through it. Dumping the stacks of money on the counter carelessly.

"Yes boss" Boomed through the ceiling coming from what I assume is Tony A.I.

**_There's nothing in here but books, and protein bars. Who the hell is this kid. Does everykid in New York have superpowers now. Jeez I have my hands full with spider boy already. Ohh a computer. Jackpot_**

I heard him think as I watched him pull out my laptop and fire it up. "Hey be careful with that." I called to him as I walked over. He pulled his arm away when I reached for it looking me up and down. "Look I'm sorry I stole from you but—"

"Tried to steal" Tony corrected.

"What?"

"You tried to steal before Spiderman here stopped you" He explained has he tried to hack his way past my password.

"I'm pretty sure I was still walking away with a bag of cash before you showed up…" I started to rant, my sassy side getting the best of me. I stopped myself when I saw Tony become successful and my home screen opening up. I quickly focused my mind and cut the battery shutting it back down. This caught his attention as he quickly shot his eyes back at me. "Anyway you have you money back so let's just call it day"

"How about you tell me how you're doing that." He questioned gesturing toward my laptop that he'd set on the table next to him.

"Doing what?" I tried to play dumb. I failed only causing him to roll his eyes.

"I'm not stupid kid. In case you didn't notice I'm sort of the leading expert on superpowers around here." He waved his arms open.

"Well technically you're just a mechanic. Any decent engineer can build a suit." My sass slipping out again at a failed attempt to get the focus off me. I failed again.

"So what is it some sort of energy manipulation?" He continued to question now walking towards me.

"It's nothing." I protest. Now fully testing his patience. He looks past me to Spiderman standing me behind me and gives a small nod. Didn't need to be a mind reader to know what comes next. I quickly and without turning around wave my hand sending the web directed at me to stick to the glass window beside me. Tony raises his eyebrow at me. I sigh giving in "Okay so I may have a gift"

"What exactly is this gift?" Tony questions.

"I can do things with my mind, they call it telekinesis." I answer with a shrug and little attitude.

"How?" Spiderman asks coming up from behind me.

**_Maybe she got bit like me. Is there an animal that can has telekinesis? Just when I thought I was cool another kid gets superpowers. Great luck Peter. _**

"Well bug boy, I'm not exactly sure on that part." I answered honestly trying not to laugh at his inner monologue.

"How long have you had it?" Tony questioned sitting back on the edge of the glass table he'd dumped the contents of my backpack on to. Before I could answer flashed a hologram in between us with my picture and information on it.

"Found her Boss. Katie Lawson Born April 4th2002. Age 14, Parents Joseph and Kimberly Lawson are deceased. It seems they were in killed in the attack on New York. Katie seemed to have suffered severe head drama and a broken arm but made a miraculous recovery. There are notes of a funeral and 3 foster homes she attended up until 2013 when she is listed as missing by Child Protective Services. No record of her since then."

I cringed as Friday displayed the images of my parents and the funeral. I cleared my throat "Since then."

"I'm so sorry" Spiderman said, I could feel the pity or I guess empathy coming from his words.

"Thanks I'm fine though, It was a long time ago I'm over it." I gave him a fake grin and waved off the puppy dog face I could see even through his mask.

"When did you figure out what you can do" Tony questioned.

"When I woke up in the hospital the next day doctors kept telling me it was a miracle I survived. Then when they showed my dead parents pictures on the news that night I kind of lost it next thing I knew the tv screen shattered. Little things like that kept happening and sooner or later I figured it out and got better at controlling it." I said with a shrug. Nobody said anything. I looked around between them and focused on their thoughts.

**_Wow that is so sad. Losing your parents is awful. At least I had Uncle Ben and Aunt May. I can't imagine having to deal with that on our own. And then going to foster care. And having super powers. No wonder she became a criminal. I wonder if I would have been a criminal. Superpowers at what, 10 years old. I've barely had mine for a year…_**

He kept rambling but I turned my focus to Tony.

**_New York. Loki 's attack. Radiation from the tesseract maybe? Or could it have come from what aliens that came. Loki scepter. Loki could control people's minds. Can she do that? Telekinesis is controlling things with your mind. What are the parameters of this telekinesis . Is she the only one that has it? Could there be more? I need to get her to the lab. Run tests. _**

That last part made me tense up. Run tests? Like I'm some lab rat, yeah no thank you. I need to get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4- A deal with the devil

I focused my attention to the table and with a wave of my hand I moved the contents of my backpack back inside (minus the cash), zipped it up and pulled it to me. This quickly caught both their attention. Tony now standing up and Spiderman taking a step toward me.

"Now that I've told you my whole life story, I'm going to go." I called out. I slide my backpack over my shoulders as I slowly start to back my way towards the elevator in the corner.

"Wait a second there. I can't just let you leave." Tony says as he follows me

"And why not?" I snap back.

"I can't have some kid running around the street with superpowers."

"Umm hello?" I gasp out with ultimate sass as I wave my hand to point to Spiderman with his head down slowly trying to back out of sight. "You literally gave the kid a suit to do just that"

"That's different"

"No, it's not"

"Yes, it is"

"How"

"He's not a criminal for one" Tony explains.

"Consider me reformed then" I rebutted as I press the button to call the elevator.

"He's older" Tony claims, clearly grabbing at straws now.

"Barely and I mean look at him. He dresses in a onesie, so I think maturity is on my side here." I say as I look Spiderman up and down.

"I've assessed his abilities and I know he's not a threat" Tony blurts now revealing his intentions of testing me.

"There it is. Look I have no intention of being poked and prodded in some lab." The elevator comes, and I walk in and press the button for the lobby. "And you're times up. You've got a cool place here. it's been nice knowing ya, but I'm out, Cya.

Tony puts his hand on the doors holding stopping them from closing and pushing them back open. I focus on his thoughts wondering if he'll get physical to get me to stay.

**_She likes the place. A 14-year-old kid with no parents, she got to be living on the street. Even if she managed to find a place to stay it can't be nice. She came here to get money, she's broke. You have the clear advantages here tony. How to get kids to do what you want 101- bribe them._**

"I'll pay you" He offers aloud.

"You can keep whatever you took" He explains.

I try to process. Weigh the pros and cons. Cons. I get poked and prodded, possibly hurt. He could find out how to take my powers away then I'd be screwed. Pros. I get what I came here for. My mind is pretty strong I think I could manage my way out of here if I really had to. I would know more about my abilities and where exactly they came from.

He sees my contemplation and decides to add pressure. "One time offer, take it or leave it… I'm sure SHEILD will find out about you sooner or later and you'll end up at the compound anyway" Tony claims as takes his hands off the elevator doors and starts to walk away. He's smirking thinking he's won. He has.

"Fine." I huff out coming out of the elevator following him into back into the living room. "I get the money, you get one hour"

"Two" He counters over his shoulder, now at his bar pouring himself a drink.

"Hour and a half and you pour me one of those" I offer.

"Deal" He says with a shrug as he turns on his heels to face me and holds out a glass with some vodka in it. I walk over drop my backpack off my shoulders, down the glass and set it back down on the bar. He does the same. I then reach for the cash on the table next to us, but he grabs me arm. "Ah. Not so fast. You got to hold up your end first."

"How do I know you'll hold up your end?" I question with attitude.

"Let's not forget who tried to rob who here" He scoffs as he pulls my arm, walking me down the hall.

"Fair enough" I shrug, reluctantly letting him lead me.

"Uh Mr. Stark?" Spiderman calls as he starts to follow us. "Um what should I do"

"Go home kid" Tony calls back without stopping his walk.

"But what if she tries something again" He protests. This causing me to roll my eyes, Tony turned to see me and then turned to Spiderman.

"I think I'll be okay. You did good kid. Go home." He says gently but firmly. Spiderman lets out a soft sigh before he takes off to the balcony, it's dark out now. I watch him hop up onto the railing, look out onto the city and then just jump down. My heart races a bit and I hold in my breath before I see a quick flash of white on the building across from us, following by a swinging red and blue. My heart rate slows and I'm able to let my breath out. Tony notices my gaze and comments "He's pretty impressive huh"

"Yeah he is" Falls out of my mouth without thinking. I quickly recover my focus, turn back to Tony and smirk "But just wait until you see what I can do"

"Let's find out" He smirks back as we walk into a different fancier elevator. "Down to the lab, Friday"

The doors shut and I see my reflection in the stainless steel. What have I gotten myself into.


	5. Chapter 5- A spike on the graph

The elevator door opens to Tony labs and my eyes go wide trying to take it all in. There is tech everywhere, technology that I've never even seen before. There are chemicals and computers in one corner and nice cars and boxing gloves in another. It's like something out of a movie. Not to mention all the Ironman suits and memorabilia. Tony puts his hand to the holographic keypad on the glass door. It rejects him, he tries again and is denied again.

"Friday remind me to fix the palm reader" He calls out as he types a password onto the keypad.

_**177245385091**_

I listen to his head as he types it in figuring it would come in handy sometime. Of course, it would be the square root of pi, he's such a nerd. He walks in and immediately start to type something on his main computer while telling some mechanical arm robot thing named DUM-E to move a bunch of things around. I start to look around. First walking to the ironman suits of course. Which catches Tony's attention.

"Don't touch anything" he warns me.

"Yes Sir" I mock as I give tony a mocking salute and focus to move the suit next to me's arm up and have it salute to tony in unison.

"Alright smartass." He says finishing whatever code he was typing, he picks up some little stickers with little sim card like things on them and walks over to me 'Time to show me how you do that."

He nudges me to sit down on a stool as he sticks the little dots on my temples and forehead. He goes back to his computer and types and few more things and does a couple clicks then turn to me and says "Okay, move something."

I look around and mentally pick up the first thing my eyes fall on. It's a little glass box with what I assume is an early model of the arc reactor in Tony's chest, with the words "Proof that Tony's has a heart" engraved on it. As soon as I picked it up the 3 monitors on Tony's desk all start beeping and waves on the screen start flickering up and down so fast like what you see on a heart monitor when someone's in cardiac arrest. The loud beeping makes me jump and lose my focus, dropping the box which Tony quickly moves to catch just before it hits the table.

"Hey, be careful with that!" he calls out to me snapping my attention back from the mess on his screens. He sees where my attention was and goes to check out the monitors.

"Well, what does it say?" I ask standing up and walking to look over his shoulder.

"It says there is a lot of brain activity whenever you do that" He states. "How exactly are you doing it? Are you picking up on the energy particles?"

"I don't know I just focus on something, think of what I want it to do and it happens."

"How much do you have to focus?"

"Not a lot for the little things, bigger things take it a little more." I say as I walk around his lab lifting things up as examples as I go. Flicking my finger to show the ease of lifting the picture of him at the introduction of Stark Expo. Then raising my whole arm to show the necessary effort to elevate all 3 of the cars he has in the corner. His eyes getting wider with each thing I do. "It depends on how complicated the task is too. Like moving something or turning it on is easier but if I want to do something more intricate I need to focus more."

"Like what?" He questions.

"Like…. well like hacking your ATM for example. I can't just make money flow out just like I can't make it start to snow it's not magic. It's my mind doing the work, so if I want to get money from machine I have to know what the process is to get it out. So, I learned programming, so I knew what to do to hack the machines. It's still not that hard it just requires a more specific thought than just 'move'."" I explain turning back to him moving a bowl of mints on his desk closer to me. I take one out with my hand and pop it in my mouth.

"Okay I want to compare these. Do something complicated." He orders as he sits on his computer and puts different sections of my brain activity side by side, then opens a new one. The corner of my mouth turns up into a grin as I look to one of the other monitors and focus. I pull up all his files and start to sort through them. SI stuff, boring. Iron man suits updates and blueprints, interesting but not what I'm looking for. Avengers, getting closer. New York, Loki, Tesseract, bingo. The file is encrypted so I start to mental hack my way in.

"Sir there seems to be someone infiltrating your database. Would you like me to shut it down?" Friday calls out from the speakers in the ceiling.

"No Fri, I got it" Tony calls back and starts to watch my code begin to fly on the screen. His eyes go back and forth between the monitors. Watching my brain activity move faster as the code continues. After only a few minutes my code is complete, and a nice green access granted bar pops up. I quickly skim through. Loki adopted son of Odin came here with plans to retrieve the tesseract in order to open a wormhole to space. Blah blah blah. I'm looking for any information of how the tesseract has its power, or what Loki's scepter can do, but before I could read anything further Tony presses 5 keys and locks me back out.

"Hey" I call out sitting upright in my seat. "You told me to do it"

"To see your brain activity and I got it so you're done" He answers cockily moving back to the monitor with my brain waves on it.

"What's so secret about Loki that you don't want me to see" I push but before he can answer I'm already tuned into his thoughts.

_**The fact that his scepter has the power to control things and I think that he is the reason that you have mind powers and I hoping you can't complete turn people into robots like he did. Who knows how much you know about your powers and for all I know Loki could be using you to get to me but sure besides that I've got nothing to hide.**_

"It's nothing that a kid needs to worry about" He answers slowly looking deeper into the monitor. I look to see what caught his attention and notice that my brain waves shot up to their highest peaks just now as I was in his head. He does and quick discreet survey of the room then looks to me. "What did you just do?"

"Huh?" I try to be nonchalant, "Nothing"

"Friday?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary has been moved in the last 2 minutes sir." Friday answers through the speakers. Tony looks to the computer I hacked and pulls up the video feed of us from the last 5 minutes. It shows me focusing on the computer intently with my fingers wiggling then Tony cuts me off and were talking. Then just barely my eyes narrow at tony just for a second on the tape. You can hardly even notice it, but Tony caught it immediately. He paused to take mental inventory of himself, I assume because I'm too scared to try to go in his head again. He replayed the video again, then zooms in on me and is about to play it a third time but I take his attention.

"Friday how long have I been down here?"

"You have been in the lab for one hour and 32 minutes."

"Perfect, thanks Friday" I call out standing up and immediately pulling off the sensors Tony stuck to my forehead. "Well this has been great, but times up I'm out of here."

"Wait a second, what was that?" He questions directly. Following me out of the lab and up the stairs.

"What was what?"

"Quit it, I know you did something there. What did you do?" He asks holding up and rectangle hologram of the security video on one half and my spiked brain waves of the other.

"Seriously Tony I didn't do anything, it's just a glitch. You monitor probably aren't used to somebody with my mental capabilities." I joke trying to play down the situation. It didn't work.

"I'm going to figure it out."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you even running off to? You left foster care so what you're sleeping on the streets now?" Tony questions as we reach the top of the stairs now make in the main living room.

"I did in the beginning but I've got my own place now"

"You're a kid you can't live alone." Tony argued

"I'm almost 15 I'm practically an adult. I pay rent, cook, I'm totally self-sufficient. Why would I wait three years for something I can do now?"

"Pshh you're cheating. Everything you're doing is illegal. 'Almost' 15-year olds aren't allowed to rent not to mention you're paying with money that you're stealing from me I might add." He argued putting airquotes to mock my young age.

"Well nobody would give me job so what's wrong with me using my gifts. You encourage Bug boy to fling across the city, it's the same thing."

"It's not the same thing. He goes to school, lives at home with an adult to look after him. Technically yes, I encourage his abilities but that's' because he only does it to help people. You're out here by yourself without any supervision and only using your abilities to steal. You're basically a burglar. If anything, I should send Spiderman to arrest you." He exclaimed as leans against the table that my things are sprawled out on.

"Come on I'm hardly a criminal. Nothing I do had any negative affect on anyone."

"Umm excuse me—I earned that money that you took." Tony rebutted with attitude.

"Please you inherited it, some of us weren't born heirs to a billion-dollar empire. I'd taken money from you for months and you would have never even noticed if bug boy didn't interfere. Regardless if you want to get stuck on technicalities. I could just hack into the public records and change my birth certificate to say I'm 18, then I could legally get a job, rent my apartment. " I say and I walk over to the table and start loading my backpack with the money, and rest of my things.

"Kids can't be left unsupervised in general much less kids with powers. You can live here where I can monitor to you and free my conscious and I'll help you get your powers under control. See win for everyone." Tony proclaims as he sets his hand on my laptop.

"Thanks, but no thanks I don't need a babysitter. And my I can control powers" I decline knocking his hand off so I can put my computer in my bag, zip it up and toss it over my shoulder as I walk towards the elevators.

"There mediocre at best, with my help you could get to Avenger level. Look how far Spiderman has come with my help. He was running around is a onesie a year ago and now he'd taken on Captain America."

"Who says I want to be an Avenger?"

"Please everyone wants to be like me. I'm living the dream baby. And luckily for you I'm offering you a front row seat to join to fun. You're welcome."

"Mm you know I'm good with my life so I'll pass." I insist again as I push the button to call the elevator.

"I bet you won't make it 3 days without my help" Tony claims as he leans against the edge of the elevator doors.

"I've been taking care of myself for 3 years, I think I'll survive without you."

"By the end of the weekend you'll be begging to take my offer"

"Don't hold your breath" I said as I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

The doors closed and started down but quickly jolted to a to stop. FRIDAYs voices came through the speaker "System malfunction. Estimate wait for reboot 4 hours… Should I call Tony Stark for Assistance" And Tony claims I'm the cheater.

He really thinks this is going to change my mind. "No FRIDAY" I focus my mind to force open the doors, I'm halfway onto a floor so I have to climb up and out. I don't mind taking the stairs and little exercise never killed anyone. Of course, I had 58 floors till the lobby. I finally reach the bottom, sweaty and my legs feel like jelly. I walk out of the stairwell into the lobby only to see a smug grin leaning against the front desk.

"Oh, did you take the stairs? You know if you had problems with the elevator, I could have helped you."

"No problem, its leg day, you saved me a trip to the gym." I replied casually trying not to let him hear how out of breath I was.

"Sure, well here's my card. Call when you get tired of playing pretend and need an actual grown up" he winked, and he put his card in my shirt pocket.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I hopped on the subway and worked to stay awake on my way home. I try to get my mind off of picturing Tony Stark showing up at my door and distract myself with something else, Spiderman. People knew surprising little about him compared to the Avengers who were practically celebrities. I pull out my phone and start searching the web for Midtown School of Science and Technology then searching the name Peter. Of course, there had to be 8 Peter's in the school, such an ordinary name for such an unordinary boy I think to myself. What else did he say… something about a flash, photography maybe? No decathlon, that's it the school has a decathlon team and lucky for me there is only one Peter on it. Peter Parker. Huh, he's kind of cute, nice smile, kind eyes, a little shaggy brown hair, definitely not the intimidating type probably why he wears the mask. I do a wider search now with his name. Turns out his parents died too; plane crash guesses it's the child superhero requirement. Looks like his uncle died too, robbery. That's awful, looks like this kid might have worse luck than me. Now time to look up Spiderman, besides all the impressive YouTube videos I'd already seen its mostly news reports. He'd just shown up at practically any crime scene for the past year or so stopping bad guys bit never causing too much harm and usually cleaning up the messes too. It looks like he started around the time his uncle died. Or did he have them before and just not use them, interesting.

I switch my focus back to Stark. He practically recruited the boy for Germany during his little cat fight with Captain America. Does Stark have some superhero watch list, if so, I'm definitely on it now.

I hop off the subway and walk into my favorite restaurant and picked my usual, shrimp fried rice. Once I took a few quick bites of my food then set it down and headed for the shower to wash off my day.

I was in the middle of shampooing my hair when suddenly my power and water goes out. Great. Another blackout. Luckily, I had some water bottles in the fridge to rinse out my hair in the sink.

I light a candle grab the rest of my food. I'm about to take a bite when I look out my window to see the lights of the building across from me. Quickly I realize it's just my apartment that lost power. I'm about to head to the basement to reset the breaker when an envelope slides under my door. I walk over to read "Eviction Notice". I open it to see "Stark Industries has bought out the building. When reviewing our newly acquired tenants It has come to our attention that your leasing application has been falsified. You have 24 to vacate the premises."

Dick. Taking the stairs is one think but kicking me out of my house was just playing dirty. How did he even know where I lived? I took my usual precautions making sure I wasn't followed when I left the tower. Even if he tried to search for my face, I made sure I wasn't on any cameras. I replayed my trip home in my head backtracking to the tower and his cocky face in the lobby. Then it hit me. I went into the bathroom where I dropped my clothes and dug through my shirt to find the card, he's given me. Sure, enough it had the tiniest little chip woven in the middle of it. He tracked me. I had worked diligently to become a ghost for 3 years and in one day I had slipped up and blown it.

Well I could use a fresh start anyway. If wanted to play dirty, then so would I. I got on my phone and went to book 2 different hotels in Manhattan. One using my real name, and one using my mother's name. Hopefully Stark will take the bait checking the hotels so I could have a little head start getting to Queens. I pulled my duffle out from under my bed, went to the closet dumped my few clothes in it along with the handful of other things I held on to over the years. Opened the door took one quick glance around the apartment, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

I made extra sure that I wasn't being followed I even ditched my phone just incase Stark somehow found my service information. I used mainly back allies and side streets to get to Clays place. Clay is my only real friend. We knew me back when my parents were still alive. His family life was shit (mom was always high and his dad had a bad temper that only got worse when he drank) so he'd moved in with his older cousin Seth a year or two ago. Seth was 20 and went to NYU. Smart guy but kind of a douche. He lived in a small house in Queens with some friends and let Clay take stay in the makeshift studio in a garage out back when he didn't stay with me. Clay is also the only person in the world who knew about my powers. I walked in to see him leaned back on the couch with his feet on an old coffee table covered in junk food wrappers playing some shooter video game.

"Hey long time no see" He said with a smile glancing up at me in between looking back to his game. "What's with the bag?"

"Long story, but I need to crash with you for a while, cool?" I ask already knowing the answer as I set my bag down and join him on the couch.

"Mi Casa, es Su Casa Senortia" He said pausing his game and dropping the controller in his lap to turn and face me, laying his arm across the back of the couch behind me. "What happened to your place"

"You won't believe the day I've had…" I start before filling him on every detail from running into Spiderman, to fighting him to all things Tony Stark.

"Dude you're kidding! That's insane. He really wants you to live with him. Shit Katie I leave you for like a week and you go an become an Avenger haha" Clay laughs.

"Yeah right, can you picture me in a tights fighting aliens?" I roll my eyes after reading his thoughts. "I just need to lay low long enough for Stark to find a new superkid to recruit"

_**Of course you'd be the one person in the world to pass this up. Stark got the hook up the dudes like a trillionaire, I'd kill to live in his place and be an Avenger.**_

"I'd be a lab rat, he already tried to study me today. And he didn't even know about my mind reading."

"I mean Spiderman is with him and he seems to be doing okay so working with Stark can't be that bad."

_**You'd be stupid to pass this up**_

"I'd be stupid to give up what I have now" I rebutted

"Which is what exactly? Half my bed in Seth's garage?" Clay chuckled sarcastically. "I mean really Katie what do you have to lose?"

"My independence. Clay I can do whatever I want, whenever I want and lucky for me with my mind the opportunities are kinda endless."

"Okay yeah being on our own is nice but come on Katie you've been alone for 3 years and haven't done anything that you couldn't still do with Stark." Clay pointed out as he got up from the couch opened the mini fridge grabbing a water and walked over to lay on the bed behind us. "Plus that tower is way sicker than any place you could live in, mind control or not"

I opened my duffle, slid out of my jeans and bra and slipped on some sweatpants that happened to be Clays. I walked over and joined him on the bed. "Well yeah the tower is cool but I don't know, you didn't hear him going on and on about how I needed supervision. I have a feeling he'd be keeping a close eye on my every move. Not to mention if SHEILD got involved then who knows what'll want."

"Yeah I forgot about them, I wonder how the feel about this Peter kid running around. You should talk to him about how that all works. Get the Avenger in Training Handbook."

"Yeah that's not a bad idea. He goes to that Midtown tech school. I'll try and find him tomorrow." I answer as I see Clay plugging in is phone to the charger. "I have to get a new phone tomorrow too, think Tony is tracking mine I left it at the apartment."

"I bet Stark would give you the new SI Phone, those things are nice. The camera is in 5K and they have unlimited storage." Clay pointed out letting his geeky tech side show.

_**And you could get me one, and a tablet, laptop, he just came out with this sick new gaming system. Oh and I could finally get one of those electric skateboards. It'd be like Christmas.**_

Knowing I'm hearing his thoughts he turns to me with puppy dog eyes, whimpers and rubs his hands on my shoulder like a dog begging for treats. I roll my eyes but it makes me smile. I knock his hands off me and wave my hand mentally turning off the light and locking the door I'd come in.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up at Clays around 7 and get dressed Then this I follow him inside to Seth's house so he can shower and I can get some breakfast.

"Ooh Clays got a girlfriend" One of Seth's roommates calls out trying to tease him. Clay just rolls his eyes and heads upstairs to hop in the shower.

"Eww dude no that's like his sister" Seth explains knocking the boys shoulder. "Sup Katie, you want some Eggos? I toasted them myself?"

"Haha can't pass up homemade waffles. Thanks Seth." I joke as I take a sit on a barstool across the counter from him.

"So do you got to school with Clay?" The roommate, who's name I learn to be Jordan asks.

"I used to, I sorta homeschool now." I explain in between bites of my waffle.

"Yeah she's too smart for school, ask her anything! She's like a genius. Seth boasts. He doesn't know about my powers but has been around me long enough to witness my brain. Rather than thinking mind reading he just assumes I'm smart.

"Okay uh What's the capital of Cambodia?"

_**Phnom Penh**_

"Phnom Penh" I repeat his thought back to him.

"How about 457 x 12?" He asks now taking out his calculator to find the answer. I wait a minute and look around pretending to do the math while I wait for him.

_**5,484**_

"5,484 give or take" I respond trying to make it look like it I had to try.

"Alright smarty pants, I bet the score of the 1969 World Series" Jordan challenges trying to trip me up.

"Mets beat the Orioles 4-1" Little does he know I don't need to be a mind reader for this one. My grandpa and dad were huge Mets fans. There was a picture of them at the game on our mantle with the score board behind them. It's one of the few keepsakes I held on to from my past.

"Alright girl, you know your stuff" Jordan admits.

"I told you" Seth claims as they both throw their finishes dishes in the sink before heading out the door. "Clay hurry up bro you're going to be late!"

Clay comes back down stairs in fresh clothes and wet hair. He grabs the last Eggo from my plate before tossing the plastic dish to the sink.

"Show off" He teases as we head out back to the garage. " So are you going to check out Spiderboy's school?"

"Yeah I guess, do you know where it is"

"We played them for a charity basketball game last year, they're nerds so they sucked but the school gets funding so its hella nice. It's like 9 blocks from MHS. Just come with me."

"Okay" I toss a view overdue library books into my backpack along with my wallet and windbreaker. Clay grabs his bag and we hit the subway. It only took about 30 minutes, I said goodbye to Clay, put my headphones in and walked towards Midtown school of Science and Technology. The place was way fancier than any school I'd ever gone too, Clay was right. I realize that I can't walk up to Peter and start asking about Stark without having to explain how I know that Peter is Spiderman. I figure I could wait on the rooftop a few buildings down, the same one he'd stashed his backpack next to when I found it yesterday. That way I could talk to Spiderman not Peter Parker.

Now having time to kill until school lets out I decide to head to the library to return my book and get a new one. I found a chair and started to look through a guide book on Greece. It's where my parents went for their honeymoon. They'd brought back a painting of the gorgeous cliffs and crystal blue waters. I'd always dreamt of visiting there someday. I think back to what Clay had said about me never going anywhere. Of course he was right. I'd kept a low profile, never using my name for anything because it would let CPS and they'd try to put me in a group home or something. I considered trying to get a fake ID or something but that'd really only hold up to get me beer not left me get on a plane. I didn't really have any plans for my future. I hadn't been going to school so I stopping thinking about college. Seth seemed to like it so that could be nice I guess. It'd be easier with my powers, I could get a degree, then a regular job save my money and travel around for a few years before settling down. Of course I'd have to find a way to pay for college, and that assuming I'd even get in.

After getting about a quarter through my book I walked to one of my favorite cafés to get lunch. I picked up my teriyaki chicken wrap and took it to a park nearby where I could wait for Peter's school to let out. I wondered if Peter was going to go to college. I mean he stayed in school now, seemed to live a pretty normal life. As normal as he could for moonlighting as a masked vigilante. I assume he'd just fall in with the Avengers as he got older. He'd already been with them in Germany. Yeah I guess that's his future. I wonder if his Aunt knew about him being Spiderman. She must right? I mean he's been doing it for a year now, she'd bound to catch on. I wonder if Stark tried to get him to move into the tower to join his overnight camp for supernatural adolescents.

I tried to picture what life in the tower would be like. Wake up, make breakfast, see Black Widow in the kitchen, have Tony run tests on me down in the lab, lunch, workout with Captain America training my powers, take a shower, eat dinner and repeat? Surely it'd be strange but as far as homes go, it'd be hard to beat. Not to mention it would be kind of cool to work on my powers. I really don't use them that much because I'm always trying to be discreet. I haven't gotten the chance to really test my limits and see what I can do. It'd be nice if I could better control my mind reading too, maybe I could be able to actually block out people thoughts instead of wearing my headphones all the time, that is if I told Tony about that part of my powers. Of course moving into the tower would basically mean I'd have to listen to Tony says. That did not appeal to me at all, I've never liked being told what to do so that would take some getting used to. As of now my options were to stay with Clay, or go through the process of getting another apartment. Apartment would mean I'd need rent money, and I'm sure Tony would be looking to see if I tried to steal again so I'd have to find another way to get money. Tony'd paid me to take a test yesterday, maybe I could get him to pay me more ,then I could save for whatever my future holds.

I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of all the other pros and cons to taking Tony's offer to move into the Tower. I'd decided that if Peter or really Spiderman liked working with him enough, then I'd give it a try. Worse case I could always leave and go back to Clays. I looked at my watch and started to make my way back towards Spiderboy's school.


	9. Chapter 9

I climb up the fire escape from the ally to the roof of a building not too far from Peter's school. I didn't have to wait long before I was able to single out his thoughts from the hundreds that constantly flowed into my head from the crowded streets below.

**_Man it reeks in here. Have a I smelled like this all day? Did MJ smell this when she sat by me at decathlon practice? No, no it must be the suit. When did I last wash this thing. After the fire, when was that? Monday? Oh geez. _**

"Karen remind me to wash the suit tonight." He said aloud to what I assume is a AI in his suit. I look around to see if I can see him yet, sure enough there is a blue and red figure about half a block down from me. I think of how to get his attention without literally shouting from the rooftops. I look to my feet and see some rocks. I reach down picking one up that fills my palm, this'll do. I mentally lift it up and throw it as hard as I can towards the red blur in the distance. As my rock gets closer I can see him straighten up before quickly turning to catch it before it hits his head.

**_"What the-?"_**

Seeing him now facing my direction I wave my arm in the air and signal for him to come to me. He looks around for a second before shooting a web and flinging himself over to me.

**_"Is that the girl from yesterday? It totally is." _**I hear as he lands on my rooftop, now walking closer to me.

"Uh hello?"

"Hey I'm Katie, we met yesterday over by Stark's place. You tried to web me and I threw a dumpster at your head." I reintroduce myself as I reach to shake his hand.

"Right, when you were trying to rob Mr. Stark, yeah I remember." He answers awkwardly returning my handshake. "So uh what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you." I start to explain as I walk to sit on an air-conditioning unit nearby. "Stark wants me to move in the Tower so he can 'supervise me' because I'm technically a 'child'. And at first I totally blew him off because well for 1 I've lived alone for 3 years so I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And 2 I literally just met the guy."

"Uh okay" He says nodding along to signal he's following my story, as he takes a seat next to me.

"Then he got me evicted from my apartment, which was totally rude and but now puts me in need of a place to live. So I've spent the day considering my options and as much as I don't like to admit it living in a mansion like Stark Tower would obviously be sweet and I could actually test out my powers without people noticing. But then again I don't really know what I'm signing up for dealing with Stark." I continue starting to talk faster and am now standing up pacing in front of him. "And I can't really talk about this with anyone else, well for obvious reasons. And you're the only other kid with powers I know and you've known Tony a while so I guess I'm asking for your advice."

"You want me to tell you whether or not you should move in the Tower?" He asks dumbfounded that I would trust a practically total stranger for major life advice.

**_Okay, okay Peter Think. Umm well she could be a threat I mean she did throw a dumpster at me. But I guess I started it. Living in the Tower would be sick, if I didn't have May I'd probably be there. I mean I'm practically there all the time now anyway. It would be nice having another person to train with. She seems okay and that mind power is insane. I wonder what else she can do. _**

"Yeah I mean I guess I really want to know if I can trust Stark?" I interrupt his internal rambling to get him to focus.

**_Yes. Of course she can trust Mr. Stark. He's the most trustworthy I know, next to May I guess. Yes_**

"I totally trust him 100 percent." Spiderman claims standing up to face me. "Nobody knew about my powers, I ran around alone before Mr. Stark found me and gave me this suit. It's been nice knowing that someone has my back. He still treats me like a kid sometimes which is a little annoying, but I think it's just he doesn't want us to get hurt."

He said "us" like he was already grouping me in to this this teenage superhero club he and Stark created. It was sweet the way he talked about him, he obviously looked up to the guy. I guess Tony Stark, arrogant as he may be, he couldn't be that bad of a mentor. Speaking of the devil, I see a red blur flying towards us. It lands with a loud metal *clink* before walking to join us.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey kids, I was just flying by going to check out a new building I just acquired. One of my tenants had the same name as you, weird coincidence. Huh" Tony said with his smug grin as the helmet of his suit folded down into the collar.

"Cut the crap you tracked me home then got me evicted."

"Tomay-to, tomato, looks like you're in the market for a new place, my offer still stands come to the tower and I'll help you with your powers."

"You won't be homeless, I clear my conscious making sure a 14 year old isn't running wild around New York. Win-win"

"I can find a place to live" I say

"But you won't find a better place to train your abilities. This kid was a mess when I met him and now look what he can do." Tony bragged as he put his iron arm around Spiderman.

"Hey I wasn't that bad"

"I mean the outfit alone was a cry for help." Tony continued ignoring Spiderman comment. "From what I saw yesterday you could be doing a lot better than rigging ATMs. If you let me I can help you develop your mind to do more than party tricks."

I stood there thinking it over. Tony saw my hesitation then added.

"Or I could just call CPS right now and have them pick you up. Since you're a runaway they'll probably put you in a detention center. But hey at least you'll be taken care of. FRIDAY dial—"

"Alright alright I'm in. You help me with my powers and I'll move in.

"Smart girl, now where'd you stay last night? Let's go get your stuff."

"No way, I try to keep a low profile and my friends seeing Iron man outside their door will make them ask questions."

"I can be discreet." He protests.

"Yeah right you're the most ostentatious person alive"

"Okay he'll go with you." Tony offers nodding to Spiderman.

"Without the flashy suit?" My question is answered by their hesitation. "Yeah no, I'll just meet you at the Tower. I've been on my own for 3 years, a few more hours won't kill me"

"Fine, but if you're not there by dark. I'm sending a search party." He smirks as the helmet reforms and he flies off.

I start to walk over to the fire escape I came up on, with Spiderman following.

"Want a ride down?" He offers and I nod. " here hop on my back"

I comply jumping on his back wrapping my legs around his waist and my arm around his neck. Before I know it he just jump off the roof and we're free falling down into the ally. My stomach drops like it does on a rollercoaster and I take in a deep breath. As we're nearing the ground, he reaches his arm up, shooting a web on the fire escape of the building across from up and we swing forward, gently gliding as his feet skid on the ground. I let out my breath with a small laugh.

"You okay?" He asks as I hop off his back and he can face me.

"Yeah haha that was cool thanks"

"That was nothing, when I'm swinging in between builds, I can go so fast it feels like I'm flying. It's the best." He describes and I can almost see his smile through the mask.

"Adrenaline rush like must be awesome."

"I love it, If you're living with Stark I guess I'll be seeing you around. Maybe I could show you sometime." He offered then self-consciously added. "If you want to"

**_This is so cool I can have someone to talk about superhero stuff now. I usually only talk to criminals besides happy and Mr. Stark. I can't exactly talk to my normal friends about this stuff if I want to keep my Identity a secret. But maybe she could be Spiderman's friend. If she wants to. _**

"Yeah for sure, that'd be awesome Thanks" I try to emphasize my excitement to ease his mind. Besides Clay, I haven't really gotten to talk about my supernatural side either. I'd be fun to have someone who can actually relate to that part of me. Right then I can hear his AI talking to him about some convenience store robbery a few streets down.

"Thanks Karen, I gotta go, cya!" He called out as he quickly scales the wall and shoots an web to the building acorn the street swinging out if sight.

"Bye" I wave but he's already gone. I walk down the street stopping in a best-buy to grab a cheap little prepaid phone. I type in Clay number and text him.

_Hey it's me, wya_

_Hey me, I just finished practice come by._

_Kk _

Clay was super active he practically did every sport. Because of his loser parents he didn't always have the money to play but since he was so good the coaches usually sponsored him. In the spring he was in lacrosse so headed to the field a few blocks from his school. He was saying goodbye to his friends when I walked up.

"So"

**_Did you get to talk to Spiderman?_**

Since Clay knew my secret it allowed us to have private conversations in public. It was cool like our own language of course it could only go one way since I still have to talk aloud.

"Yeah I waited until his school got out then I climbed to a roof and flagged him down."

**_Did you ask him about working with Stark, what'd he say? _**He asked with his thoughts as we got on the subway heading back towards Seth's.

"Yeah he told me that he really trusts him and that he's helped him a ton with everything. Then Tony actually showed up-"

"Was he in the suit? That thing is so cool"

"Clay focus."

"Alright so what'd he say?"

"Basically he said how much he'd done to help the kid get better with his stuff and that he thinks I could do more with my stuff with his help. I wasn't totally sure so then he threated to call CPS if I didn't so I'm getting my stuff and going there tonight."

"Wow Katie that's insane."

**_Living with Tony Stark. Before long you're going to be all spandex'd out running around like an Avenger, saving the world._**

"No one said anything about spandex, I'm just going to get better with all this stuff. It'd be nice if he could help me block out some of the constant noise."

_**Wait so you told Stark you can read minds?**_

"No, not yet. Not until I'm sure I can trust him.

_**I thought you said Spiderman told you could trust him**_

"I know but I'm just not sure yet. He was already threated by the one thing, thinking I could be like _Loki_" I whispered as we got off the subway and away from people. "I think he'd be more freaked out if he knew that I could get in his head."

"Yeah I guess. Still it'll be cool to practice doing more with your mind than just doing little things" He said tossing his ball in the air, twisting his lacrosse stick, catching it and repeating.

"Yeah I'm excited about not having to worry about someone seeing me."

"I bet the Tower's got a sweet gym."

"Probably, I'll find out tonight."

"Where does Stark think you are now?" He asked as we walk into the garage. "Does he know you're here?"

"Hell no, I told him it'd make my friends suspicious if they saw him."

"So he doesn't know that I know" Clay asks taking off his backpack. He walks over to the old fridge grabs some pizza rolls and puts them in the microwave, as I sit on the couch.

"He doesn't even know your name" I explain as I mentally open the fridge grab 2 blue Gatorades bringing one to the coffee table in front of me and the other directly to my hand. I open it and take a sip before adding "He didn't like me living alone, I don't think he'd be happy with me staying with 4 guys, 3 of which are in their twenties lol.

"Haha yeah I guess most adults frown upon that" He laughs bringing the finished pizza rolls as he plops down on the couch next to me. We ate and joked around about how crazy it can get living with Seth. He and his roommates threw parties pretty frequently which always left us with some funny memories.

"Alright I guess I better get going" I say leaning my head over on Clay's shoulder not wanting to get up.

"Okay, don't forget about little ol' me when you become a famous superhero" He joked pushing my knee.

"Haha you can be my sidekick" I laugh finally standing up.

"Bet" He smiles holding out his fist for me.

"Bet" I echo pounding his fist with mine. I pull up my black leggings, put my long wavy brown hair up in a messy bun before pulling on a light grey hoodie. I toss the PJ's I'd worn last night into my duffle, and throw it over my shoulder. "Bye love you"

"Love you, text me later"

"Kay" I call to Clay as I walk out the door and head to Stark Tower.


	11. Chapter 11

I get to the Tower about 8ish. The lobby is pretty dead just a few people cleaning and such. I walk over to the elevator, once inside I press the button for the penthouse. FRIDAY comes over the speakers, making me jump "Restricted Access- please state your name"

"Uh Katie Lawson" I call out looking to the ceiling like I'm talking to the speakers. The elevator starts going up as FRIDAY announces "Access granted." I get to the top and walk out the doors towards the empty living room. I drop my bags by the couch and start to look around, taking notice of the things I hadn't the day before. The room was huge. In the back corner there was a hallway and a smaller elevator that we'd used to go to his lab. Next to that on the inner wall there was a long wall of cabinets, industrial sized stove and fridge, plus every other cooking appliance you could think of. Across from that was the island bar-table that had a sink, paper towels, a bowl of fruit and enough room for 6 people to sit comfortably. In the middle of the room was a long white couch, a wooden coffee table and a few chairs forming an L shape facing the giant plasma screen tv that filled the entire wall. Behind the couch was a glass table top with 8 black rolling chairs, it looked like something you'd see in a conference room. Next to that was a fully stocked bar, with about a hundred different bottles of liquor displayed on shelves behind it. The outer side of the room was full wall of windows that opened up to the wide balcony. I walked outside and soaked in the view. You could see everything, all the city lights were shining, it was beautiful. With my attention on the view and my headphones still on, I didn't notice when Stark walked up behind me. I jumped, pulling my headphones down around my neck and reached in my sweatshirt pocket to shut off my first generation Ipod.

"Like the view?" He asked copying my position leaning against the glass railing.

"Yeah I could get used to seeing this everyday"

"Wait until you see the rest of the place." He says smiles leading me inside. "Come on I'll give you the grand tour"

"This is the living room, in which we live. You've got the typical couch and tv. FRIDAY can play any movie, show or game you want. Then there is the kitchen, you can make a list of groceries you want later and I'll have them stock it. Those stairs or the elevator will take you down to any of the residential floors. The avengers all have rooms whenever they're around. And there's the gym, pool, movie theatre, my lab, etc. It can get confusing so if you don't know what floor just ask FRIDAY. You can ask her about anything really. Back in here there's a table and my bar that is off limits to you since you're an infant" he teases walking through the room pointing out each thing. He walks back towards the elevator that I'd come up on, and into a long hallway that seemed to curve around making a circle around the living room. As we walked through he gave an explanation for every door we passed.

"These are the main elevators that can take you to the lobby or any of the floors that we use for Stark Industries. Across from that we have some storage stuff. A guest bathroom, an office that Pepper has her stuff in. Then there is my suite. More storage I think, I don't even know what's in there. There's a suite for Spiderman, he crashed here once and Pepper likes to decorate so she made it his room now. And then this is your suite." He says as he opens the double doors to a room that was double the size of my old apartment.

In the front it had its own mini living room with a small light grey couch facing a tv that hung on the wall next to the doors. There were end tables each with a light and a chair with an ottoman in the corner. The room was split in two with a wall separating the living room and the bedroom. As we walked back I could see there was a king size bed with nightstands centered in between 2 large windows. At the base of the bed there was a navy velvet bench with a fuzzy white blanket draped across one corner. On the left side of the bed was floor to ceiling built in shelves with a deskin between. The desk had a desktop computer with 2 monitors, and an open journal with a pen sitting on top. One side of the shelves was filled with books. The other had stacks of records, and CDs with some kind of speaker system built in. On the right side of the room there was double sliding frosted glass doors that opened up into a white marble bathroom. It had a 2 sink vanity, a toilet, rainfall shower, jacuzzi tub, and a linen closet. On the vanity there was a tray with the essentials; toothpaste, brush, tampons, deodorant, fresh towels etc. Next to the bathroom there was a door into a walk in closet that could hold 10 times the amount of clothes that I owned. The walls were a light grey with a hint of blue in them and there was art hanging everywhere.

**_Hopefully she likes it. Who am I kidding this place is awesome. Pepper did a great job.. like always. Who wouldn't want to live here. This is every kid's dream room._** Normally his arrogance would make me roll by eyes but they were stretched wide open and I was struggling to keep my jaw from dropping as I looked around the room. This is one area that Stark had a right to be cocky about, this place was insane.

"Standard stuff, bed, desk, closet, bathroom. Pepper just filled it with the basics but she's been dying to redecorate so if there's anything you need or want to change just let her know. She's doing SI stuff right now but she'll be around tomorrow."

s

"I can probably make this work" I say looking around the room, trying to hide how impressed I am.

**_Please she totally loves it. I saw her place and this is definitely a step up or five. _**

I roll my eyes before turning to face him. I look over his shoulder to where we came in and notice someone had moved my bags and they were now sitting on a table by the door. Tony catches my stare and walks over to them.

"Is that all you brought? Damn you pack light kid" He jokes.

"Yeah I don't need much" I shrug looking back at him unsure of where to go, still feeling like a guest in the room that's now mine.

"Alright then, are you hungry?" He said as he snapped his fingers into his hand repeatedly

"No I'm good I already ate."

"Okay well I can show you the rest of the place tomorrow and you can meet Happy and Pepper then too. Mi casa es su casa now so you can help yourself to anything. I'm going to work in the lab for a while. I'll let you unpack and settle in. FRIDAY is built into the whole building so if you need anything just tell her know and she can get me, okay?"

"Okay"

"Alright kid, Goodnight" he called as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I looked around the room as I sit on the edge of the bed and lay back into it my body sinking into the fluffy light blue comforter. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. This place was awesome. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone and text Clay all the details of my room. He's as equally if not more impressed than I am. After talking for a while I see that it's 10:15. I walk over my bags and set them on the bed. I toss my dirty laundry on the floor in the closet. I take out my ipod and phone chargers and plug them both into the outlet on the night stand next to me. Then I grab some fresh PJs and my bathroom bag and go to take a shower. After I'm clean I hang up the towel on a hook and get dressed. I put on my black Sofie shorts and a long sleeve faded red t-shirt that had some worn off picture of lake Tahoe on it. I brush my teeth, turn off the light and walk back toward the bed. I take my duffle still full of the rest of my clothes and just set it on a shelf in the closet and shut the door. I set my backpack down on the floor next to the nightstand and crawl in the bed. I see a remote and press a button that I thought would turn off the ceiling light but instead a giant tv screen lifted up from a table across from the bed. This place really had everything a girl could want. I try another button and I hear a fan come on. I push them both again setting everything back to normal.

"Uh FRIDAY?" I say aloud to the empty room.

"Yes Katie" She calls back through the speakers.

"How do I turn off the lights?"

"The button with the triangle on the remote works for all the lights just point it at what you want or you can hold it down to turn off all lights in the room."

"Thanks FRIDAY" I say looking to ceiling as I do what she said turning off all the lights and laying down in the bed. After they go off the room gets a little too dark making me anxious being in a new place I'm not used to. I look to the bathroom and mentally turn on one of the smaller lights so there is just a light glow coming through the frosted glass door. I take one last look around my new room and lay my head on the pillow.

"You're welcome, Goodnight Katie" I hear FRIDAY say softly as I close my eyes and drift asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up to light shining in the windows next to my bed, illuminating my new room. It wasn't a crazy dream, I really moved in with Tony Stark. I roll over and check the clock on my phone. It's 7:23, about 3 hours before I'd like to get up, as I'm not a morning person. Reluctantly I get out of bed and go in the bathroom for my morning pee. As I'm washing my hands I look in the mirror to see the dark circles under my eyes. Ugh I need coffee.

I walk out into the main room and see a Keurig on the counter, perfect. I open the cabinet above to find a whole shelf of coffee mugs each with a Stark Industry logo, of course. In the a drawer I find an assortment of k-cups, fully stocked. I grab a caramel one and start brewing it. Once it's done, I had some milk from the fridge, take a few sips and go out onto the balcony. The morning view is just as stunning as it was the night before. There was a breeze from being so high up, that made it the perfect temperature with the sun shining down. I took a seat on one of the lounge chairs, sipped my coffee and watched New York come alive, the streets filling with people hustling to get to work and school. It was nice watching the people run around from up here. I was far enough away that their thoughts didn't crowd my mind, it was peaceful. I was enjoying the silence until I heard his voice ring in my head.

**_Pepper why don't you take the day off and stay with me? _**

**_Someone has to run your company Tony. We can't all just play with toys all day. _**

**_My suit is not a toy Pep. _**

**_Whatever you say Mr. Stark. _**

**_FRIDAY who's outside? Katie? She's up early. _**I hear him mentally as I I begin to hear his footsteps coming outside.

"Good morning, I see you found the coffee. The room work out for you?" He says aloud once we reaches me

"Yeah I have to admit you've got a sweet place here Tony."

"Thanks, Pepper did most of it but I'll take the credit. You just missed her she left for work but she'll be around later."

"Doesn't she work here?" I ask.

"Sometimes, but this place has gotten overrun by avengers stuff so she moved most of the SI operations into a separate office." Just then Happy walks in, I recognize him from an article I saw a few years ago.

"Hey boss, I think I need to change my number that kid won't stop texting me every little details of every crime he stops. I mean we get it you have webs." Happy complains to Tony looking down at his phone making him take longer to notice me. "Hey who's this?"

"Katie, she's a new intern" Tony says vaguely.

"Well Hi, hello there I'm Happy Hogan, Mr. Stark's head of security." He waves

"Security? Like you're going to protect Iron Man? Is that a joke?" I laugh

"I'll have you know I've saved this man's lives a lot of time, okay little missy. Let's see you try to get passed me huh? Here go ahead give it your best shot." He says getting in a defensive stance. I look to Tony who gives me a nod of approval before I focus me mind and send a force knocking Happy over into a chair nearby.

"Katie can move things with her mind." Tony says nonchalantly a stunned Happy.

"Oh my god another kid with powers, where do you find these people?"

"She robbed me, Spiderman found her. You didn't get a text about it?" He jokes.

"Of course the kid tells me about every old lady he helps cross the street but leaves out the teenager with superpowers. I swear that boy is gunna be the death of me." Happy moans before looking to me. "So what animal bit you?"

"Nothing bit me"

"I'm still working on finding the origins of her powers, in fact that what we're going to do now." Tony explains "Go get dressed and meet me in the lab."

"Kay" I say getting up and handing my empty coffee cup to Happy before I walk inside. "Nice meeting you"

"Am I just a babysitter now?" I hear Happy say to Tony as I walk away.

I go back to my room, brush my teeth, hair and put on deodorant. Then I change into some light grey Nike shorts, red sports bra under my black muscle tank top and some black sneakers. After I'm ready I walk out to the elevator and tell FRIDAY to take me to the lab. Tony is on his computer when I walk up and knock on the glass door. He turn to see me, presses a button and the door opens.

"Come sit, try not to touch anything."

"Are you going to scan my brain again" I question watching him walk across the room digging through drawers and cabinets looking for something.

**_No that did nothing but confirm that you're doing things with your mind. The question is how your able to do it or rally who gave it to you. _**His mind showed a picture of Loki.

"No, I need to find out what else about you is different." He said as he seems to have found what he was looking for. I see him walk back over to me with the equipment they use when you donate blood. I do not like where this is going. " I'm going to test your blood to see if it has any traces of radiation poisoning or some other chemical that could have caused this."

"Have you done this before" I ask as he started to open the packet and take out the needle.

"What?" He senses my hesitation then follows my gaze. "Don't tell me you're afraid of needles."

"I'm not when a professional does it but you're not exactly a Dr." I say as he takes my arm and ties the tourniquet around it.

"Relax you're fine." He says as he wiped the alcohol swab over my vein then slides the needle in and starts filling the 4 vials with my blood. Once he's done it takes it out and puts a cotton swab over my vein. "See all done, here hold that"

It takes the vials and sets them into a machine hooked up to his computer. FRIDAY speaks up "What would you like me to test for sir?"

"Gimme the works Fri, focus on the things found from Loki's attack."

"You Loki did this to me?" I ask

**_Maybe him, maybe the energy from his scepter or the tesseract. _**

"I don't know but the time line fits, but it could be a number of things." He says casually not wanting to associate me with Loki. "How much have you tested your mind?"

"Not really at all, I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Anything I've tried just seems to work" I shrug looking around the room I point my hand and my mind at a car in the back and lifting it up, before I get to far Tony tells me to stop.

"Woah woah woah let's not test your limits on my nice new car. We'll go to the gym where things are less breakable. Come on." He takes me to another floor which is entirely a gym. There is a full basketball court, boxing ring, and about 3 machines each of elliptical, treadmill, weights, everything you could think of with a track wrapping around the outside. We walk over to the where a large black circle weights that you use for bench pressing are in stacks of 10. I start lifting some in the air when FRIDAY comes over the speakers interrupting my focus causing all the weights to come crashing down.

"Sir you have an incoming video call from Captain Rogers."

"Send him through Friday" He calls out as he pulls out his phone and a holographic screen projects with the video. "What's up Capsicle?"

"Hey Stark, Nat and I want to talk about the new gym at the compound…"

I tune out their conversation and refocus on the weights, I start lifting them up one by waving my hands like I'm conducting orchestra stacking the weights on top of each other. I stop once I have about 2,000lbs in the air and smile. It feels euphoric like finally getting to stretch a muscle that's been tight. I mentally toss the stack up, let my mind go and then refocus catching them before they hit the ground, like tossing a baseball. After a few times I get curious how far I could throw it so I hold out my hand and fling my wrist forward sending the stack flying. I'm stronger than I thought so it goes clear across the room moving so fast that I'm struggling to regain control. I'm barely able to stop it at the last minute right before it crashes again the back wall of mirrors. I let out a sigh of relief relaxing my body which in turn makes the stack fall to the ground heavily causing one panel of mirrors to shatter. Oops.

"What is going on over there?" Steve questions as he hears the crash. 

"Nothing just remolding, gotta go" Tony hangs up and the holograph disappears as he turns around to see my mess. "And this is why we don't use powers in my very expensive lab."

"Sorry I thought I could catch it." I shrug with a guilty grin. As I focus my mind to pick up the weights and slowly bring them back over to where I am.

"FRIDAY how heavy was that?"

"Miss Katie threw 2,000lbs at 20mhr sir totaling 47952.8 Joules of kinetic energy sir".

"Not bad" He says pressing something on his phone then suddenly one of his suits comes walking in and opens up for him to get it. "Let's see what else you can do."

We spend the next couple hours messing around playing catch with different weights, throwing them as fast as we can. Then he has me hold the stack of weights in the air while he piles more on. It build getting heavier and heavier, at about 4,000lbs I'm starting to feel the strain.

"You good?" He asks seeing my face get tenser as I struggle to hold it.

**_This is a lot and she's just a little girl. I mean she can't weigh more than 115lbs herself. Maybe I should stop _**I hear him growing concerned but his doubt only makes me want to push harder.

"Keep going" I nod as I continue to keep my eyes locked on the floating stack that's now almost taller than me. He hesitates but adds more slowly. He's about to add another that would make my total 5,300lbs but he stops as he sees a small trail of blood staring to come out of my nose.

"That's enough, let it go"

"I can do more" I push my competitive side coming out.

"I said no, put it down" He says as he puts his hand on pushing it down with a force I can't hold, making the stack hit the ground. "FRIDAY do a vital scan"

"I'm fine"

"You're bleeding" He points at my face. I rub my nose pull my hand back and sure enough there was a little blood on my finger.

**_I knew I should have stopped. That was too much for her. She's just a kid. _**I can hear Tony berating himself as he gets out of the suit and walks over to me.

"Heart rate and blood pressure are elevated all other vital signs are stable." Friday announces

"Do a brain scan" He calls out as he looks me over. He hold my chin tiling my face up to get a better look. I knock his hand away.

"It's just a nose bleed I'm fine"

"You feel lightheaded, dizzy? He questions as he holds up a finger in front of my face and moves it from one side to the next and I follow it with my eyes further proving I'm okay.

"Brain activity is relatively normal compared to her previous scans"

I was starting to get a major headache. However I don't want him to think I weaker than he already does so I insist "Seriously Tony, I'm perfectly fine"

"Alright, well that's enough training for today. Come on Pepper should be back with lunch any minute"


End file.
